Solangelo Love Story
by Melancholy Freak
Summary: Not your typical Solangelo. We know they love each other. But how will they get together? Through a series of trials and tribulations, the two lovers taste sweetness, bitterness, sadness, maturity, and most important of all, love. All this is what brings them together in the end. Rated T for interactions because of true love
1. Chapter 1: Contact in the Infirmary

**Hey everyone,**

 **I'm pretty new to Fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh when you are reading this. This is my first attempt in writing anything like this so... yeah, enjoy Solangelo! This takes place at Camp Half Blood after the war with Gaea.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything lol. All characters, PJ, HOO, TOA, and anything that Rick Riordan wrote belongs to him. I do not own the cover. Full credits to CookieCreative for drawing it (because if you all look closely, the artist has wonderfully claimed it so I don't have to trace the frickin copyright stuff blah blah blah... I just hate taking credit for things that aren't mine). Btw, it looks absolutely amazing and not even I can draw something as amazing as that.**

 **Also, I haven't read HOO in some time, so I apologize if I get anything wrong!**

 **Watch them fall for each other TRAGICALLY, mwahahaha!**

 **Btw... if you guys really like this, plz review so I know I should write more. Ty.**

 **Now feel my sorrow through my words, hehehe... ooh, its a butterfly!**

 **Melancholy Freak :p**

* * *

It has been a week since Will Solace scolded Nico that everyone does not hate him.

 _"Everybody doesn't hate you!" Will Solace shouted at Nico sounding annoyed._

Those words echoed into Nico's head. It made him feel weak. First Percy, and now Will.

 _No!_ Nico thought, _I will not allow myself to fall in love with him! But he's so handsome... those blue eyes like the sky and that golden hair... NO! He means nothing to me! Besides... all this crushing over him is unhealthy. He won't love me back._

Despite the fact that Nico told himself this multiple of times, the constant visits from Will has made it impossible for Nico to dismiss his plans. Nico decided from the very start that he would not allow himself to let Will Solace get to him. He had more important matters to worry about, like why his sister Hazel left Camp Half Blood.

He was obviously in the infirmary recovering from his involvement from transporting the Athena Parthenos from shadow travelling and fighting Gaea with his "undie-wundie powers". Which brought him to his next problem.

Why was he in the infirmary? The moment Nico thought of that, he quickly scrambled out of his hospital bed and fell down miserably as his legs were simply too weak to hold his weight in his current condition. An alarm apparently been set everytime Nico tried to get out of bed and he looked up and felt his face burn as he saw no one other than Will Solace.

"Nice try Death Boy, but in your current condition, you wouldn't be able to escape the infirmary." Will Solace told Nico.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Nico shouted. Will ignored him.

He then proceeded to lift Nico up who automatically retracted like crazy. Will frowned but it disappeared almost immediately after that. He picked Nico up with his warm comforting hands completely oblivious of Nico's menacing look.

"You can stop putting on that bulldog face of yours." Will spoke calmly, "I heard that if you scrunch your face too much, you will age faster!"

"Will not!" Nico snapped back. It must have been the hundredth time they argued because Will immediately gave up.

"Look here Death Boy, if you ruin your pretty little face, I will be forced to be viable for it and you don't want that, do you?" Will asked.

Nico didn't respond. He simply looked away from Will.

"I told you not to call me Death Boy you _idiota_!" Nico snapped.

"You are impossible." Will spoke, clearly toying with Nico, "Remember no using your 'undie-wundie powers' as in no shadow travelling or using your death powers, understand Death Boy?"

Nico groaned loudly.

"Are you done yet?" Nico snapped, "It is annoying hearing the same thing over and over again."

Will sighed, "See Nico, that's why a lot of the campers find it hard for you to be their friend. You answer in the most depressing tone ever. We need to work on that Death Boy."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Nico shouted, "Or else... I will use my powers to send you to Tartarus! Geez, you are so annoying! Can I not have just one day of peace as in without you barging in my room to lecture me or coming in at all?"

Will turned around. Nico didn't see his hurt face.

"That can be arranged." Will replied although it sounded reluctant, "Let me ask my siblings to see if they have time to help you then. If not, then it can't be helped."

Will was already tired trying to take care of Nico and this was the thanks he got. But again, he was dealing with the son of Hades, and it was expected that Nico wouldn't be very welcoming or kind. He closed the door behind him wishing that the son of Hades would change his attitude someday so he could approach him in an easier way.

* * *

"So Kayla, do you have time in your schedule?" Will asked his sister nicely. She looked in her schedule.

"I'm sorry Will, I don't have time." Kayla replied, "And I'm already looking after multiple patients, maybe ask Austin?"

Will nodded and Austin walked past him. Will shot his arm out and grabbed his brother by his cuff.

"AUSTIN! PLEASE HELP ME LOOK AFTER NICO!" Will shouted in desperation. Wait... Will then realized that he could pretend to arrange Nico's request. He also knew that his siblings wouldn't watch Nico anyways.

"No." Austin replied and walked away again. Will looked at his watch. It was almost lunchtime and he would have to get lunch for Nico soon. He also remembered the Stoll's gift to him from Christmas, an invisibility cloak to hide his charm. It was sort of like Annabeth's invisible cap. Will found it highly offensive until he remembered want Nico said.

* * *

Nico's stomach grumbled. He wished someone would get him lunch, but it always did happen under Will's watch about Nico not getting enough nutrients and all that crap Nico heard from Will.

There was a knock on the door. It opened and there was no one there.

"Who is there?" Nico asked. Was there a ghost? No, that's impossible, as Nico was able to see ghosts.

PLOP!

His lunch was put in front of him. Nico jumped. He looked at his lunch. Another wonderful smelling lunch just for him. Usually, Will would give him lunch, but today, he really missed seeing Will's face. After looking at his lunch, he had second thoughts as McDonalds came to his mind completely ignoring the beautiful croissant, salad, and soup for him.

"McDonalds..." Nico muttered. The spoon moved filled with soup and went right into Nico's mouth.

"HOT!" Nico shouted. He felt something tug his hair. He felt like a dog. Oh no, a dog... and Nico hated being touched so he panicked and squirmed as much as he could. He slapped a wrist off as he squirmed and realized he slapped a wrist. Somebody was pranking on him. It had to be the Stolls, only they had goodies like that other than Annabeth.

A hand pinched Nico's face and he heard a giggle. He knew who it was already way before that door was opened. There wouldn't be anyone other than Will who would do something as inappropriate as this.

"Will!" Nico complained and pulled off Will's cloak. He was caught red-handed. Nico looked very angry and Will was only more moved by Nico's what he thought looked like a cute puppy dog's face. Nico already noticing this was clearly upset by this and pushed Will away forcefully while stealing the spoon in his hand.

"No thank you Solace." Nico spoke, "I can feed myself. I'm not a baby you know..."

"What?" Will shouted, "I never said that Death Boy! By the way, you have really nice hair like my sister's cat pillow she has."

Nico blushed at the comment and died at that thought and quickly turned away to hide it from Will. He doesn't have a chance. Will is just naturally nice to everyone, that's all. Also... Nico likes dogs better.

"My hair does not feel like a cat's." Nico snapped, "You insult me."

"No no no!" Will quickly spoke, "I didn't mean that... you are impossible Nico!"

He quickly turned away and closed the door fast. Nico sat on his bed looking confused. He blew it again. He let himself be happy and it made him angry. He couldn't wait to escape the prison he lived in just because of shadow travelling effects.

* * *

 **So, how was it? If you liked it, plz review, follow, or fav!**


	2. Chapter 2: A start

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed that first chapter, nothing too peculiar for this non-typical Solangelo.**

 **So... we have all seen what Nico is like... watch how difficult he becomes.**

 **Thx for the reviews so far, I don't mind if the reviews start slow.**

 **Say Hi to Will Solace. He's going to take the spotlight in this chapter. I think...**

 **Also... note that Solangelo is more obvious than ever. They like each other... but watch them fall for each other...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is only written as an opinion on what I think Solangelo is. The characters and pictures are not mine.**

 **Melancholy Freak :p**

* * *

Will sighed and closed the door. What chance did he have with Nico? He knew that Nico didn't like him because he continuously turned away all his kindness. Will only hoped that his affections would get through him one day. He put on a big smile as his siblings watched him and went to address his next patient.

During lunch at the Apollo table, Will found himself stabbing his salad in amusement, his head resting on his hand. His sister Kayla noticed this as he wasn't interacting with the rest of his siblings.

"Will, what's wrong?" Kayla asked continuing to watch Will's contagious stabbing, "Your plate hasn't moved at all since the beginning of lunch!"

Will didn't hear her. He was thinking about Nico in how to get him to be less impossible. A sly smile formed on Will's face.

"WILL!" Kayla shouted. Will jumped.

"What?" Will asked almost shouting.

"You didn't respond when I asked you a question!" Kayla answered, "What is wrong with you? Did something happen? It's okay, you can tell me anything. My lips are sealed."

Will paused. Then he proceeded to tell his sister about his feelings for Nico.

"That angel... Nico, he is really something." Will replied, "I have never seen anyone like him."

"I bet." Kayla replied, "I'm done Will, see you back in the infirmary!"

"See ya!" Will replied cheerfully.

* * *

Nico was still resting in his bed. He felt extremely bored because he had been in the infirmary for two days already. His body felt a lot better and the thought of running away came back again. It has been about six hours since Will had checked on him. For some reason, he did not enjoy the peace and quiet he would normally enjoy. He actually wished Will was with him. It shouldn't be long until he comes again. Nico eyed a chair behind the door. It gave him an idea... to uphold his reputation...

* * *

Will knocked and entered Nico's room. Will's eyes looked on Nico's bed and he could not believe what he saw.

Nico could hear Will drop something as a loud crash of cutlery produced the moment it hit the ground. After that, there was a moment of silence. Nico watched Will run to the bed and patted it to make sure Nico wasn't under the empty blankets. Nico watched as Will fell on his knees.

"NICO!" Will shouted, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

After a moment, Nico wanted to speak, but he decided that it was best if he didn't say a single word.

Will frantically looked around left and right. It was sort of hard to see in this dark room. Will walked towards where Nico was because the lights were behind and above where Nico was sitting. Nico's right foot happened to be sticking out at an awkward angle and he tripped Will who accidentally flicked the lights open and fell on Nico.

Nico and Will let off a howling screams.

"Holy shit Solace, what the hell are you doing? Get off me!" Nico hissed and retracted immediately but he couldn't. Will had grabbed his legs as he fell.

Will looked up to Nico's pale face until he got to his colorless eyes.

"What are you doing out of bed Death Boy?" Will asked desperately, "The alarms should have went off!"

"I think I cheated it." Nico admitted and spoke in a more icy tone, "What are you doing in here?"

"I uh..." Will answered. He suddenly felt embarrassed for not trusting Nico to not leave the infirmary. "I was bringing you your dinner but when I didn't see you in bed, it scared me... and I worried about you. So I wanted to make sure... also it was dark so I couldn't really see anything clearly."

"I think you are stupid." Nico replied.

"Don't be like that." Will snapped, "Just because you are here for three days does not mean that you shouldn't take resting seriously."

"Look Will, I'm fine." Nico sighed, "I can move again."

"Yeah, and if you keep moving, you will get tired!" Will countered, "Doctor's orders!"

"You probably said that like a thousand times yesterday... I'm surprised you haven't said it until now..." Nico pointed out.

"Shut up di Angelo!" Will huffed. They looked away from each other for a moment to think about how cute each other were when they got angry.

Will was the first to break the silence.

"You seem good enough to move..." Will commented, "I guess I can get you out of this dingy room for just dinner."

"Agreed." Nico answered, "It's too boring in here."

Did Nico just agree with Will? Finally. Will was starting to believe in his 'people-skills' to Nico.

"Just don't kill anyone Death Boy." Will answered and grabbed Nico's wrist who retracted.

"I will only follow you if you don't touch me." Nico replied.

"How will I know if you are following me or not?" Will asked, "Put you on a leash?"

 _Oh gods, no! I'm not a puppy!_ Nico thought.

"Never mind." Nico replied, "Uh... grab my sleeve. Don't touch me."

"That's better!" Will replied. They got out of Nico's room to the dining pavilion. He took Nico to the Hades' table. The moment Will left Nico, he noticed strange things. Skeletons were emerging from the ground.

"Nico! No 'undie-wundie powers'!" Will shouted.

"Sorry..." Nico answered, "It happens all the time when I sit by myself."

What the hell did Nico just say? Did he really want Will to sit with him? Oh yes he did! But thinking about sitting... where was his sister?

Suddenly, Jason and Percy walked over. Jason immediately went over to Nico to hug him. Will watched all this in horror. For some reason, he didn't like what Jason did there.

"How's it going my little buddy?" Jason asked. Nico felt the weight of Jason's crushing arms.

"Jason, I don't think he can breathe." Percy told Jason.

"Sorry." Jason replied and stopped. He noticed Nico looking at Will. Before he could ask him about it, Annabeth came over.

"What are you doing over here Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked Percy and then her eyes fell on Nico, "Oh hi Nico! You got out of the infirmary! Are you doing alright?"

Suddenly, Will felt extremely awkward at the moment because he didn't really fit in. Annabeth noticed Will.

"Hey Will, how's it going?" Annabeth asked. She noticed Will's rather down face.

"... oh me?" Will asked, "I uh... I'm fine."

It was a lie because Will felt an overwhelming ocean of sad emotions wipe him and he walked away.

"You aren't staying Will?" Nico asked quietly. Will suddenly stopped. Jason bent down to ask Nico something. Annabeth heard it. Nico got really angry all of a sudden.

"Jason!" Annabeth shouted, "By the way, where is Piper? She should be the one yelling at you! Nico, its okay, you can tell us."

"Yeah!" Jason shouted and hugged Nico again, "You need all the love in the world!"

Will didn't hear any of it. He was too sad to care about anything now and exited the pavilion. He told Kayla to send Nico back to the infirmary after he ate before he left.

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think about Will's interactions? If u liked it, plz follow, fav or review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Resolving

**Thx for the review Deleaf.**

 **Yes... I did state that it isn't going to be a happy flappy story. If you caught that, plz read on.**

 **To the rest of you, thx for reading as usual.**

 **I don't know why I'm double updating it lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **What happens to Nico?**

 **Melancholy Freak :p**

* * *

Nico watched sadly as Will left. They were going to be friends. Piper finally came and Jason put his arm around her. Then he turned back to Nico.

"Dude..." Jason spoke, "What's up with Will?"

"What happened here?" Piper demanded. She wanted answers and it sounded very persuasive.

"Your boyfriend said something that made Nico angry." Annabeth told Piper, "He asked Nico if he liked Will."

Nico's face burned like hell and his head immediately pointed to the ground to hide his face.

"Oh my god!" Piper shouted at Jason and hit him, "You done it again idiot!"

"Good thing it was Jason and not Percy." Annabeth remarked, "Seaweed Brain here would have said something far off the lines!"

"Hey!" Percy complained, "I'm not like that!"

Just then, Kayla walked by. She saw Nico's dinner empty.

"Nico, just so you know, I'll be taking you back to your room in about five minutes if you don't want me to take you back now." Kayla told Nico, "Enjoy your chat!"

Nico was really bummed out. Will wouldn't be taking him back? He knew it, he didn't have a chance with him.

"No, you can take me back now." Nico answered quietly.

"Nico, you aren't staying?" Percy asked.

"Bummer bud!" Jason shouted, "See you next time!"

"Jason!" Piper shouted, "That's not encouraging!"

"Sure it was!" Jason replied. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Boys... huh?" Annabeth asked, "Always the same old reckless behavior they are giving us."

"Whaddya mean?" Percy complained. They didn't notice Nico go away.

* * *

"Where did Will go?" Nico asked.

"He isn't feeling well." Kayla simply answered.

"You can fix that, right?" Nico asked. He was worried about Will.

"No, I can't." Kayla replied, "It isn't a physical injury. Nico, you should take in some fresh air before we go in the infirmary."

Nico nodded and breathed in and out. He felt better.

Kayla led Nico back to his room.

"If you need anything, just ring the red button." Kayla answered. Nico nodded. The door closed.

Nico slumped on his bed. Will didn't like him. He didn't. He has his own problems to deal with rather than me. The more Nico thought this, the more depressed he got. He looked out his own window in his room and saw the archery field. It sorely reminded him of Will who was good at archery.

Nico sighed and fell back in his bed again. He was really all alone. That fact made him cry. He wished that Doctor Will would come see him. He was so tired from that drama back there that he fell asleep.

* * *

Nico woke up alarmed by the knocking on the door. He sat up straight and wondered if it was Will. To his disappointment, Austin was standing at the door.

"Nico, it looks like you are all ready to go." Austin informed Nico, "You can discharge yourself out of the infirmary unless you really want to stay here."

"Are you kidding me?" Nico asked, "I'm not staying here, I'm leaving!"

"Just a moment." Austin spoke, "Under Doctor Will's orders, you are not permitted to shadow travel unless he permits you to. It is a safety precaution..."

Before he finished, Nico vanished back to the Hades cabin. He felt drained. He wondered what he should do.

 _Right... I need to find Hazel!_ Nico thought. He was too late. Hazel was sitting in the bed across from him.

"Welcome back Nico!" Hazel squealed and gave Nico a hug.

"Yeah thanks." Nico answered.

"Is something wrong Nico?" Hazel asked, "They updated me on everything. Jason told me you have a crush on Will Solace, is that true?"

Nico's face heated up at Will's name and turned away.

"Of course not." Nico bluntly answered. Hazel could tell he was lying.

"Its okay Nico." Hazel answered, "You can tell me. I won't judge."

Nico then broke down and spilled the entire story to Hazel.

"Is that all?" Hazel asked, "You are making a big fuss about him. You should just let the world fall around you. Don't try frantically to find a solution to your worries or turn people away. Maybe you are right about not having a chance with him. It happens. But just... try to accept his gestures. The very least, you can be friends with someone who cares about you."

"He doesn't Hazel!" Nico spoke loudly, "He doesn't care about me anymore! He used to... I don't know why he doesn't care anymore."

"That's unlike Will to do that." Hazel answered, "Maybe you should talk to him to straighten things out?"

"I dunno." Nico answered, "I don't really talk to people I don't know that well."

"At least try." Hazel replied, "Promise me at least that."

Nico looked into his sister's eyes. They were sincere and pierced through him like a dagger. He couldn't turn away those kind eyes of hers.

"Fine." Nico replied.

"Good!" Hazel spoke sounding relieved, "Now go talk to him."

"Now?" Nico asked in surprise.

"If not now, then when?" Hazel replied.

She was right. It was now or never. He might lose his connection with Will Solace and he wanted to do all that he could to stop that.

* * *

"Stop crying Will!" Kayla answered. Will was sobbing loudly and beside him was a heap of napkins he made soggy.

"Someone... likes... him... already... WAH!" Will sobbed, "That Jason!"

"I think Jason likes Piper." Kayla pointed out, "Jason only hugged Nico, is that against the laws or something?"

"I... wanted... to... be... the... one... to... do... that... WAH!" Will sobbed even more.

"How are you sure that Nico even likes you back?" Austin pointed out.

"I... don't! He... hates... me... WAH!" Will continued to cry. Kayla hugged Will.

"Sweetie, don't be like that." Kayla comforted Will, "Just because he doesn't like you, doesn't mean you can't try being friends with him."

There was a knock on the Apollo Cabin's door. Austin went upstairs and answered it.

"Um, is Will here?" Nico asked awkwardly. Will immediately stopped crying.

"He's in a bit of a dilemma." Austin answered, "I'm not even sure if he wants to talk to you."

"Oh..." Nico answered clearly disappointed, "Sorry, I guess I better walk away."

"No you don't, Death Boy!" someone shouted. Nico froze. Was that Will? It sounded muffled and as if he was crying.

"You idiots! Let him in!" Will shouted. Kayla and Austin froze.

"What are you waiting for?" Will demanded. Kayla and Austin quickly grabbed Nico each by the arm and took him to Will. They put him on Kayla's bed, across from Will's.

"What did you want to come here for?" Will spoke in a rather cross voice. Nico saw his pink face. He presumed it was sick. But he didn't know that Will was blushing.

"Um..." Nico answered disappointed at the absence of Will's always joyful face, "Why did you walk away that day?"

"What walk away?" Will answered still sounding cross.

"You uh... took me to my cabin table and you were going to sit with me." Nico answered, "What happened that made you all sad?"

Will noticed that Nico looked like he recently cried. His pink turned into a light red.

"Why do you care?" Will snapped back.

"I just thought... we sort of uh... became friends." Nico spoke in a disappointed voice, "It seems that you didn't want to be. I think I should go now." He stood up turned around to leave, but he found that he physically couldn't. His feet were pinned to the ground. He looked down and found two hands wrapped around his ankles.

"Don't leave." Will whimpered. Nico's pale face turned slightly pink as Will continued to talk, "I never did not want to be friends. I thought... that my words have gotten through you and that you accepted me as a friend."

Nico's heart jumped. Will cared about him after all.

"What were you just crying about?" Nico asked curiously. Will's face burned.

"Nothing!" Will shouted, "Nothing at all Death Boy!"

Will skipped around the room and jumped for joy. He zipped around the cabin like a monkey shouting because he was happy.

"I'm ALWAYS happy!" Will answered.

"Great, bye." Nico answered.

"Oh Will... anyways... he shadow travelled out of the infirmary." Austin told Will.

"You shadow travelling bastard!" Will shouted, "Doctor's note! No shadow travelling!"

He grabbed Nico's cuff and made him face him. Nico looked down on the ground.

"Look at me in the face!" Will ordered. Nico made a bulldog face at him.

"I told you not to scrunch your face Death Boy!" Will smiled. The moment Nico looked at Will's eyes, his face burned. He looked down again.

"You will join the Apollo table for breakfast, lunch, and dinner under my supervision until I deem you capable of sitting with yourself." Will proclaimed, "You will do just that, or I will throw you back in the infirmary."

Nico nodded still with his scrunched bulldog face.

"Great!" Will shouted joyfully, "This is the era of happiness!"

Nico noticed that the entire cabin was shaking their heads at how annoying Will was being.

"Can I go now?" Nico asked, "I don't want to stay here forever. Now we are friends, are you happy? Now let me go!"

Nico was trying to pry Will's hand off his wrist. Luckily, because Nico's hands were so cold, Will jumped and immediately let go and watched Nico run away.

"Isn't he cute?" Will asked his siblings.

"I'm happy for you." Kayla told Will.

"Me too." Austin told Will, "But he gets himself into too much trouble. I don't like that about him."

"Shut up Austin, I love everything about him!" Will answered while looking at the time, "Right... its time to eat lunch!"

* * *

 **So, how was it? I resolved their sorrows. Thank me... thank you (bowing). Plz review, or follow, or fav. Ty!**


	4. Chapter 4: Exposed

**Thanks for the review theonewhoisBEST.**

 **Wait... they aren't a couple, no... couples start out as friends first.**

 **Now watch them closely and how they fight mwahahaha.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or pics. Or anything really... I written this to inspire people, that's all.**

 **Rated T for swears and love. (Finally I have a more solid reason)**

 **Plz review and/or fav and/or follow. If that happens, it will keep me going to write more. And perhaps, maybe I'll continue to daily for you all.**

 **Melancholy Freak :P**

* * *

Will handed Nico a slip of paper. Nico turned red. Will thought Nico was getting angry because he was red in which he had never seen before.

"What is this?" Nico asked suspiciously while looking away from Will.

"What? Can't you tell it's a doctor's note?" Will answered.

"Nope." Nico answered. They were standing at the entrance of the pavilion, "What does it say anyways?"

Will got frustrated. His face turned a little pink. Again, Nico thought Will was still sick although he also thought Will looked cute as well with that pink face instead of his tan.

"Can't you read Death Boy?" Will answered, "It says here that you must sit with me at the Apollo table because when you sit by yourself, skeletons come out. You are going to sit with us until you become emotionally strong enough to sit by yourself without any skeletons coming out! I have to make sure you don't pull anything stupid as your doctor."

"Is that it?" Nico asked.

"Yes." Will replied, "Now let's show it to Chiron so he can approve it."

"Whatever you say Solace." Nico grumbled. Will absolutely loved it when Nico listened to him.

Today, the centaur decided that he was too big so he was in his magical wheelchair.

"Um..." Nico began. The centaur didn't notice Nico.

"You need to address him Nico." Will answered.

"Um, Mr. Chiron?" Nico asked. Chiron turned to him.

"Yes boy?" Chiron replied, "What may I help you with?"

"I have a doctor's note to sit with the Apollo table." Nico answered and gave it to Chiron.

The centaur looked carefully at the note.

"For what reason?" Chiron asked, "You know, the rules here are that whatever god the demigods belong in sit at their own cabin's table."

"When he sits alone at his own table, skeletons spring out of the ground." Will explained.

"Isn't your sister here, Nico?" Chiron asked. Nico completely forgot about that.

"Mhm." Nico replied.

"You should sit with her since you aren't alone today since she won't be here very long." Chiron answered and thought about the rules but didn't bother because it wasn't worth making a big fuss over, "Otherwise, you are welcome to sit at the Apollo table."

"Thank you Mr. Chiron." Will answered and turned back to Nico, "Since your sister is here, it is only right for you to sit with her. Wait..."

Will tapped at Chiron again.

"Mr. Chiron?" Will asked.

"Yes boy?" Chiron asked.

"Since Nico is sitting at his own table today and I have to make sure as his doctor that he doesn't use his powers, am I permitted to sit with him?" Will asked. Nico's face burned. Will is going so far as to making sure he sits with him.

"Well..." Chiron spoke nervously as he already broke a rule but thought about this incident about Nico's friends consistently broke the rules, "Since it seems that it is a tradition for Nico's friends to break the rules and sit at his table, it shouldn't matter for that."

"Thank you!" Will answered doing his best to hide his surprise, "Death Boy, let's go to your table!"

Will grabbed Nico's wrist who failed to retract his wrist but found it extremely cold and let go immediately. Nico turned pink when Will touched him.

"Holy Apollo!" Will shouted, "Nico, why are your arms so cold? What have you been sleeping on or with for the past few days? I did my best to make sure that you slept with a lot of warm blankets!"

"I think I um... didn't like the warmth so I discarded some." Nico admitted.

"Well, that's going to have to be fixed ASAP!" Will told Nico, "Let's go to your table!"

"Wait!" Nico spoke as Will was about to grab his wrist, "Don't touch me. Pull my sleeves of my bomber jacket."

Will didn't need to be told. All the way from the Hades table, Hazel was watching the entire thing.

"Oh my god Nico!" Hazel remarked Nico as Will dragged him, "I'm so happy for you!"

Will's ears immediately perked up and turned pink from Hazel's comment. Did Nico have a crush on him? Hazel barely noticed Will's disappointment at Nico's comment.

"It's not what you think it looks." Nico answered which produces a slightly disappointed expression from Will, "He's just a friend who is so stubborn to sit with me."

Hazel saw what was going on but decided to keep it to herself as long as she can hold it.

Hazel looks in the distance and says, "I think all your friends are super stubborn to sit with you."

She was right, because Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Frank came over. Frank of course went to Hazel in which they gave each other a short kiss.

They noticed that Nico was sitting with Will Solace.

"Oh my god!" Annabeth spoke, "Is there something going on between these two?"

Nico and Will's faces burned. Will was starting to suspect that Nico likes him but doesn't have concrete proof to confirm that which would have to come from Nico himself.

"Fuck no Annabeth!" Nico answered, "We are just friends."

Will liked how Nico's friends tease him just about everything, and sometimes, the most embarrassing things people tease about are true.

"Are you sure you don't have a crush on Will Solace just like you did with me?" Percy asked. Annabeth slapped her face. Nico and Will at this point looked like their faces were boiling in lava.

"You IDIOT! Seaweed Brain, I will MURDER YOU!" Annabeth shouted and shook Percy like a rag doll.

"Shut up Jackson." Nico cursed loudly, "I am over you and I don't like anybody! I'm the Ghost King, who lives ALONE! Will only happens to be my new friend. Okay? Did I make myself clear?"

Will felt his face cool down in disappointment. Percy winced at Nico's comment. They knew what he was capable of and certainly did not want a taste of that. Will needed to make something clear to Nico himself.

"Nico." Will spoke. Everyone shut up to hear what Will wanted to say. Nico froze though.

"Whether or not that you love me or not," Will explained, "I won't treat you differently. That's all I want you to know."

Nico felt so guilty from that comment that he was extremely tempted to confess to Will. However... he blew it.

"I made it clear that I'm the Ghost King!" Nico snapped, "I live alone! I don't give a crap to what these guys say because it I don't feel it, it isn't true! And I appreciate that you have been nice to me even though I have given you a ton of crap! But face it Solace, I don't like anybody, is that clear?"

Will nodded. His heart sank. Nico didn't like him after all. But it won't stop him from treating Nico as kind as he could, because he loved Nico with all his heart and he promised himself that he wouldn't quit no matter what. Nico caught Will's slightly upset expression and he wanted to slap himself in the face because he suspected that Will liked him too, but just needed the courage or concrete information to know that he does. But also, Will is also naturally kind to everyone and Nico didn't know from that if Will liked him. So he decided to reject love because he did not want the shame from the camp that he would expect. He didn't want to feel shunned by everyone in which he already felt like and most of all, he did not want to expose his deepest secret. His sexual orientation in which that Percy ruined for him. Now Will knew that he was gay. There was a moment of silence.

"I'm done here." Nico cursed clearly sounding angry, "Bye."

Nico got out of his seat and ran as fast as he could back to his cabin. He didn't eat anything.

* * *

 **So, how was that? I feel like the easiest thing for Nico to do against the odds is just to ignore everything and just deny everything. Okay, if you liked it, plz fav, follow, and/or review. See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Advice

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews theonewhoisBEST and Loorien7.**

 **Just a little personal information...**

 **I feel like... Nico very much when I'm lonely, desolate and all that crap. But I feel like Will when I'm not alone, to just smile and be as annoying as possible. And after reading a crap ton of Solangelo, it has taught me the ways of the love I seek. And... well... that I'm the one who holds the bazookas and blows everything up. Every bit of happiness that I forged is destroyed.**

 **I write this because I want to get all my emotions out. I feel very much like Nico, and I try so hard to hide my preferences because I fear being shunned like I already am.**

 **I write also for you guys. And as long as this story helps at least one person or that when you read it, you enjoy it, it's enough for me to write more.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or pics. I only own the experiences that I have experienced and collected in which I implement into this story. So... I don't own what I collect (as I collect from fanfics)**

 **And I try my best to make each chapter around the same size, around a 1k ish and more word count. So it isn't too uneven... (I get it... we all get frustrated when chapters are long, short, long and blah blah blah)**

 **Word of the chapter: Charmolypi: It is when you feel happy but sorrowful. So basically, you are happy and sad.**

 **What will happen to Nico and Will in this chapter? After, plz either fav, follow, and/or review. You guys are a very good reason to keep writing and plz make it true.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Melancholy Freak :p**

* * *

Nico blew it. He knows that he did. And he is very angry with himself because of it. Back there, he wanted to punch Percy in the face so hard he wished he broke a couple of Percy's teeth so he would never do it again. But, Nico knew that his secret wouldn't have been kept very long either. All his anger back at the pavilion that was going to erupt died when he ran away. Or rather, Will stopped his anger. Oh gods, how Nico loved Will so much. He wanted to hold him in his arms and had a very strong desire to do so. The only things holding him back was his own preferences being exposed and if Will did love him.

The door of the Hades cabin flung open. Nico's head snapped to the door to see his sister Hazel. The moment she saw Nico, she embraced him because she knew that Nico was breaking.

"Oh Nico!" Hazel comforted Nico, "What happened back there?"

"I was provoked." Nico answered, "If Will didn't say what he said, I would have killed Jackson... not that I would have... you know what I mean. That idiot hit my most vulnerable part of myself and I feel so weak thinking about it."

"I understand." Hazel replied, "Annabeth almost murdered Percy if it weren't for everyone else. Nico, we all care about you each in our own ways. And we all get out of hand sometimes. Is it very difficult for you to understand that?"

"I just don't understand it." Nico replied, "I feel like that letting them know this is a weakness. Percy and Jason are big idiots and won't let me hear the end of Chaos after this. The whole camp will know because Percy mentioned it again and of course, now that Jason is reminded..."

"Nico, they are your friends." Hazel answered, "I'm pretty sure that under Annabeth and Piper's watch, they wouldn't dare be so brash and unforgiveable."

Nico laughed lightly at that. The way Hazel put things helped him.

"Will you be okay at the end of this week?" Hazel asked, "I'll be leaving at that time if you didn't know."

"I'm glad you took the time to visit at all." Nico responded gratefully.

"Also." Hazel told Nico, "You should talk to Will more, to clear some miscommunication between you two. Who knows how he feels about all this. And I think he wants to understand how you think about all this too. It isn't fair to leave him hanging. You also shouldn't deny yourself happiness. It isn't good for you Nico. What you did back there... was just that, you denied yourself happiness. You could have approached it in a calmer way and I know what Percy said was just crossing the line, but just... forgive, you know?"

Nico nodded.

"I really appreciate the time you talk with me about this." Nico spoke, "I don't know what I would do if I were you."

"Don't be silly Nico," Hazel answered, "You are my brother. The truth is that you needed help and I can give it. If I can help you, then I don't have to worry about you as much. Right? You should find Will again. From what I see, it looks like Will cares about you a lot. More than you think he does."

"Really?" Nico asked almost like a child.

"Just let the world fall around you Nico." Hazel answered, "You shouldn't be so desperate to find a solution to it."

Nico nodded.

"I have to find Frank now." Hazel told him, "He might be worried because I'm not with him for this long."

"I bet." Nico teased, "You know how Frank is... uncertain sometimes and firm. At least he has a brain, unlike Percy and Jason."

"Don't hold a grudge for them." Hazel added, "You know how they are so accept it like they did for you. I gotta go, see ya!"

"Bye..." Nico waved.

* * *

"He doesn't like me for sure." Will told his siblings.

"How did you feel when you know about his preferences?" Kayla asked.

"It doesn't change the fact that I still love him." Will replied, "He is just in a lot of pain and he doesn't have a lot of trust for people. I'm no different. I'm just a friend of his."

Will, Kayla, and Austin were taking a scenic route to their cabin.

"Well, now that you know he doesn't like you, what are you going to do now?" Austin asked.

"I guess I won't stop showing him how much I like him no matter how!" Will smiled, "We are here. I think I'll go to the lake to just take a breather and relax."

"Sounds good!" Kayla spoke cheerfully, "You need that fresh air after being in the infirmary and... what you gone through."

Will disappeared into the woods.

"Will certainly has changed." Austin told Kayla.

"I just want the best for my brothers, that's all." Kayla replied, "The world is changing at a rapid pace and so shall we. This isn't the time when homosexuals are completely rejected. They are accepted. Will just likes another boy, what's the harm in that? As long as he's happy and doesn't hurt others, there isn't anything wrong with the way he chooses to live his life. As his siblings, we should do our best to help him with that."

"Mhm." Austin answered. They reached the door when they spotted Nico running towards them.

"Look, it's Nico." Austin told Kayla.

"I know!" Kayla answered, "Looks like he wants to... see Will again."

Nico heard what Kayla spoke.

"Wait... how did you know I wanted to see Will?" Nico asked.

"It isn't a brainer you know Nico." Kayla replied, "What's more? I know you that you love Will."

Nico felt his face burn like the Sahara Desert.

"We are just friends, that's all." Nico told Kayla.

"You don't have to hide it you know..." Kayla told Nico, "And I don't think I have to hide the fact that Will talks about you twenty four seven. This isn't the 1930s Nico. We don't discriminate homosexuals or whatever the ugly term people came up with back then. The fact is that you love Will and that growing up learning about how being gay discriminates you naturally would make you do your best to hide it. Frankly, I really don't care if you are gay or not. You are a person like all of us. There isn't a reason why you should be shunned. You also don't have to tell me that you admit this. This is only for your personal preference. I hope you use my words wisely. Also, Will is at the lake if you are looking for him."

"Thank you Kayla." Nico answered. He did not know what to say to that Apollo girl. She basically read him like a book. Kind, and considerate similar to Hazel, how she treats her brother.

Nico disappears in the forest.

"How did you know Nico likes Will?" Austin asked.

"Just a hunch." Kayla replies, "Besides, it is obvious and more apparent that the two of them are hanging out together more frequently than usual. It doesn't take an Aphrodite kid to know this."

"You're right." Austin answered, "I guess we should just sit back and enjoy the show."

* * *

 **I think I should end it there. If you liked it plz review, fav, and/or follow. Ty!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Lake

**Disappointed about the lack of reviews... whatever**

 **Word of the chapter: Lymnophile: A person obsessed with lakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **I embody Nico and Will.**

 **Find the Haiku Will said.**

 **Melancholy Freak :p**

* * *

Nico could not shake the feeling off his head after what Kayla just said. Will thinking about him 24/7? Did Will like him?

What Hazel and Kayla spoke were completely true. He knew that and their words guilted him and he knew that. He hated it when that happened, but at least it helped him understand what he didn't now. The forest was singing benevolently and was full of music. Music that pierced through him so painfully yet in secrecy.

Nico remembered the time when an automaton killed his older sister Bianca. It hurted to be reminded of this.

He remembered the time when skeletons came out of the cracks from the floors of the Big House how he desperately tried to save Percy Jackson, because he formed a crush on him. Nico felt guilted because it just fiddled with his darkest secret now tossed around by others as if it was nothing.

The constant times he was saved by Percy Jackson made him weak and just useless. He attempted to impress Percy too back then with the River Styx that made him impervious to everywhere on his body but one spot. Thinking about it now embarrassed Nico so much because it was silly to him now. But at least he managed to help save the world twice.

The second time he saved the world? That was bringing the Athena Parthenos back to Camp Half Blood and that was when he started to notice Will Solace, who never rejected his presence and took it for granted. It wasn't long ago when that happened. It has been around a month now since then.

Nico finally arrived at the lake. In front of his eyes was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. A sunshine bathed in the beautiful waters of the camp. Well, not bathed. Will Solace was just sitting at the edge of the lake staring into it... to help him relax.

There was a very vulnerable sound coming out of Will. Nico saw ripples on the lake and realized that Will Solace was crying, out of all people. It made him sad and guilty. Will didn't seem to notice that Nico arrived.

"Nico." Will muttered while his tears flowed hugging himself, "Such a beautiful angel. What did he do to deserve the past that he never asked for? It hurts me to see that he's in pain. Watching him makes me want to reach out and hold him in my arms... to never let go. Nico the angel. Always hiding something sad. Let me help you please. Why am I living such a miserable life? He will never love me!"

Nico turned red from what Will spoke. He had never heard Will speak of him like this. Will said it. Will loved Nico.

"You can stop crying and talking." Nico interrupted. Will jumped.

"How long were you listening to me talking to myself?" Will snapped.

"I heard you say my name, and how you talked about me." Nico answered, "And, I found out that you like me."

"It isn't like you like me back." Will told Nico. Nico felt all the blood in his body rush to his face. Will noticed. Nico immediately broke down.

"Stop." Nico answered quivering and then the tears rushed out of his face, "I feel insecure about it alright? I don't even understand myself! I don't know everything that makes me happy, or sad, or angry. I feel like I forgot myself recently. I don't understand how I feel towards you without knowing myself! I can't just say that I love you or anything like that. I just am not in the right position to say anything to you that would break me. You are so beautiful Will. And I love your energetic personality. I love it when you gently play with me, talk to me, joke with me. Gods, I love that so much. I want to hold you in my arms too, to never let go because I found out that you are fragile. I regretted lying to you that I didn't like anybody. But I did and do. When I met you, I was starting to forget who I am because I was overwhelmed by my feelings. I am not ready for anything. I only just got back on my feet. I want to be able to enjoy my life with my friends after I came back from being almost dead. I enjoy being with you too and confirm my feelings. It kills me that I'm being forced against my own will. I'm the one who decides what I like or not and what pace I want to take things."

Will's face turned red, but because he was still depressed, it reverted back to normal pretty soon.

By this time, the two of them were so close, they could have made up with each other. But Nico wasn't ready. Will also wasn't ready, and it was purely accidental that Nico found out that he liked him. They kept their distance, but were still really close to each other. Nico's tears flowed to a minimum.

"What were you doing at the lake anyways?" Nico asked with a sniff.

"I came to review myself... to evaluate my feelings and such." Will told Nico in a sad tone, "I do this when I'm under the weather. No one knows about this. Also, no one knows that... I'm also gay as well. Except for my siblings. They help me when I'm like this. But today, I didn't feel like I needed it because I needed some alone time. But then you came along and found out that I love you. I didn't know if you liked me or not. And I also wasn't and still not ready to let you know that. But... you now know and I now know. What now?"

Will's words guilted him so badly. Those blue eyes, blonde hair, and a splash of freckles like the sunshine. Nico's tears stopped flowing. He wanted Will to be happier than anything else.

"I just don't want you getting into my problems." Nico told Will, "My depression can harm you and mess you up so bad that I wouldn't know what I would do when that happened. And I didn't want that."

"I had enough of that." Will told Nico, "Look at my wrist."

Nico noticed that Will had a really smooth wrist until he looked at it very very closely. There were cut marks on it, the aftermath of cutting himself.

"I know what its like Nico." Will explained, "I have lost so many of my siblings that I cherished that I hate this life of mine. I wished that this demigod world didn't exist. So that we would have a regular life free of danger. I tried to kill myself before and because I have siblings who care about me, I still live. I take antidepressants everyday. I talk to my siblings everyday. I exercise because it is good for you. I just do whatever it takes to kill depression. It isn't worth being sad over and I learn to accept things. I am not happy all the time because I was born that way. People see me happy and kind because I rather they see that instead of my problems. People don't need to be bothered with my problems."

Nico had absolutely no idea Will lived a life like this. Compared to his... he was just as bad as he is.

"Appearances aren't everything." Will told Nico, "Who knew I had such a harmful life? I don't need people to know about it also because they have their own problems to deal with. I rather help people deal with their problems than to selfishly deal with mine and harm everyone in my path. And when I look at you, I see myself. I just feel helpless when I look at you. As if I looked at my own reflection. I want to protect it, hold it, give it love, because it is in pain. You are in pain Nico. And it absolutely kills me to see you like that."

"If it makes you feel better, you speaking in desperation and sounding sad is killing me right now." Nico answered wickedly. They laughed. The atmosphere of the lake seemed to lighten up a bit.

Nico and Will needed each other. They know it so they embraced each other to sweeten their sorrows and pain, never to let go as long as they can while crying into each other's warmth. And no one spoke another word for that moment.


	7. Chapter 7: Interrupted

**Thank you theonewhoisBEST for your review.**

 **Note:** **I just write, okay? I just get ahead of myself, ya know?**

 **Btw... Will's last name Solace means peacefulness. But the first part of it Sol means solar for sun.**

 **Word of the chapter: Imbroglio: confused and/or embarrassed scenario**

 **Melancholy Freak :p**

* * *

"What are you guys doing?!" a voice broke the silence. Will and Nico looked at the owner of the voice. They immediately let go of each other.

 _Shit_ Nico cursed under his mouth. It was Jason. He had seen everything.

"Grace, it isn't what it looks like." Nico told Jason.

"Were you guys just crying?" Jason asked. Nico and Will looked at each other. They shrugged.

"I'm so happy for you Nico!" Jason told him, "You finally have someone who likes you back! You need all the love in the world! I was right about you liking him!"

"I haven't got my revenge from that incident!" Nico told Jason. Will turned red. Soon, Nico and Jason disappeared in the forest trail.

Oh gods... Will couldn't forget the feeling when he hugged Nico. He felt warm although he was sad. Will was just happy that he assisted Nico with his sorrows. Nico loved him after all. He decided to go back.

On his way back to the fields of the camp, he saw Nico standing over Jason.

"Holy shit Nico!" Jason cowered in fear, "I'm sorry! Forgive me!"

Nico gave him a smirk.

"Just... clarify with me next time instead of blurting dumb stuff out of your mouth." Nico told Jason. Nico smiled at Will. Will couldn't help but smile back. It made Nico blush. Seeing that made Will blush. Soon, they were blushing so hard that they couldn't help but look at each other, only each other. They observed each other's handsome features until Jason interrupted them.

"You guys are definitely a pair!" Jason confirmed.

"Shut up Jason!" Nico and Will said at the same time. Jason felt like he had been yelled at as if Piper was screaming at him with charmspeak.

"Hey Nico, we should get some ice cream." Will told Nico, "To get rid of the bitter taste in us."

Nico nodded and followed Will.

"Jeez..." Jason muttered, "He sure is something when he gets mad. I better tell Piper this."

Jason watched in awe as the Nico and Will who used to argue all the time walk together laughing and talking. They didn't hold hands, but after they understood each other, it seemed that they had become best of friends.

* * *

"No!" Will answered.

"Why not?" Nico asked.

"Because... my I don't have a good singing voice... compared to my siblings... like Kayla. She has such a good voice." Will told Nico.

"I still want to hear it." Nico told Will. Will rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Will began, " _You are the angel... in me. You make me happy, you make me sad, sometimes I want to do that. Back at you. Let's laugh and play. Let's jump and talk. Whatever we do, just have fuuun!_ "

Nico absolutely loved Will's singing voice.

"You lied about your terrible voice." Nico told Will.

"Maybe it's because I got it from my mom." Will told Nico, "My mom Naomi, she's a singer."

"No wonder!" Nico smiled and nudged Will on the arm for his own amusement, "When are we there?"

"Soon Death Boy." Will answered while chuckling.

"Don't call me that!" Nico answered.

"Sorry Nico, it just fits you so well!" Will told him.

"Shut up Sunshine." Nico replied. Will turned pink at that comment. He reached his hand up to Nico's hair.

"Has anyone told you that you have beautiful hair?" Will asked as he ruffled Nico's hair and ran it through the thick lush curls.

"Has anyone told you that you're annoying?" Nico asked. Will rolled his eyes.

"Don't be like that Nico." Will answered, "You are just gorgeous like an angel and you need to love yourself, because I do."

"Really?" Nico asked like a child, "Well since you told me that, has anyone told you that you are as beautiful as the sun?"

"Stop... you have nice chocolate brown eyes." Will complimented. He didn't want this to stop.

"Well... you have eyes colored from the sky." Nico replied, "As beautiful as the blue sky."

Will lightly touched Nico on the face with his knuckles. Then, he put his arm around Nico's shoulders. Will was a bit taller than Nico by around six inches... which was significant when they were standing beside each other. As if... Will had a little brother... as if Nico was his little brother.

"You know..." Will told Nico in a rather brotherly tone, "I thought you might have been a hopeless case... but look at you now. You are just so intriguing when you open yourself up. Who ever knew that you are such a unique person? Who knew..."

"Shut up Solace," Nico told Will, "I don't just come out to others randomly. You'll make me regret my decision of finding you at the lake."

What did Nico just say? He thought he blew it, but Will wasn't offended.

"I must be that special then to you." Will told Nico, "You are such a dork."

Nico smirked.

"Not just a dork." Nico told Will, "I'm your dork. No one else's."

This was the first time Will and Nico had ever felt so happy. They couldn't stop smiling at each other and talking to each other.

"We should hang out with each other more." Will told Nico, "I don't want this to end. Maybe I should send my father an iris message to keep the sun there."

"Didn't he disappear after the war with Gaea?" Nico asked.

"Right." Will answered, "No wonder why the Oracle of Delphi isn't working anymore."

"Look, we are out of the forest." Nico pointed out. They were indeed. They swung by the Apollo cabin by accident and outside of the door sat Kayla and Austin. They saw how happy those two were.

"So... are we allowed to assume that you two made up?" Kayla asked Will.

"In a way." Will replied, "We are best friends now, right Nico?"

"Mhm." Nico answered.

"How disappointing." Kayla told the two, "I thought you guys might have got together... maybe you just don't want to rush it."

"There isn't a rush." Will told Kayla, "No rush at all. Plus, we don't know each other that well."

"Yes, and have you ever seen a relationship that forms right away?" Nico asked Kayla.

"Of course not!" Kayla answered. Austin seemed completely out of place because he wasn't too experienced in this matter.

A group of Aphrodite children walked past Nico and Will. They whispered something to each other and erupted with laughter. They were clearly talking about Nico and Will. Nico was going to kill them for that, but Will stopped him.

"Don't worry about them, it's in their nature to be that way." Will told Nico, "Just like how it is in our nature to like each other."

"You are annoying sometimes, you know that, right?" Nico told Will.

"And you are a dork." Will told Nico.

"Only your dork." Nico told Will back, "You said we were going to get ice cream?"

"Of course." Will told Nico then turned to Kayla, "We're getting ice cream. Be back soon."

"You better." Kayla told Will then looked at Austin, "You don't understand them, do you? Or some of our siblings."

"Of course not." Austin answered, "I don't know why."

"I guess we are just that unique!" Kayla told Austin, "We should head to the infirmary. They need us."

* * *

"You didn't..." Nico told Will.

"Yup." Will told Nico.

"Solace! When that order comes, that ice cream cone is all mine!" Nico told Will.

"As long as you share it with me." Will told Nico.

Will, being the annoying sunshine ordered one single vanilla ice cream cone so he could eat it with Nico... on the same ice cream... and sharing their spit. Which was why Nico is complaining. They got their ice cream cone and walked to the shades.

Nico licked it like a bulldog. Will thought it was absolutely cute. When Will went forward to lick it, he got a reaction from Nico.

"Will... no... you wouldn't lick my ice cream with my spit." Nico told Will sounding surprised.

"Of course I would." Will told Nico and licked it seductively while looking at Nico in the eyes the whole time. Nico loved that look from Will so much. At this time, both of their hands were curled around the ice cream cone. Their hands were touching each other's.

"Isn't sharing this ice cream this like kissing?" Nico asked sort of weirded out.

"If you put it that way." Will answered. Suddenly, two figures approached them.

"What are you doing here Lou and Cecil?" Will asked. His other friends had come to him.

"We just came back from a little mission, that's all." Lou Ellen answered, "I understood why Chiron needed me since I have my mother's abilities of mist manipulation."

"What was the mission?" Will asked.

"We are supposed to steal some artifacts from this museum that belongs to this camp." Cecil explained, "Chiron chose me and my Stoll brothers to steal the artifacts. Lou used her mist manipulation so people couldn't see the stealing."

"Oh nice." Will answered. His right hand was still around the ice cream cone he and Nico were sharing and they were casually licking from it as if there wasn't anything weird about it. Nico was listening politely and pretending that he wasn't there.

"Um Will, I have a question." Lou Ellen asked while her face wore a funny expression.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"What's the name of your boyfriend?" Lou Ellen asked. Will spit out his ice cream.

"What?" Will asked.

"I asked, what the name of your boyfriend is!" Lou Ellen asked a little louder.

"Boyfriend?" Will asked sounding confused. Nico obviously knew what she was asking.

"You are an idiot." Nico told Will, "My name is Nico, and we are not in a relationship. We are best friends who just likes to share their ice cream and it is none of your business if we share it at a personal level."

"Oh, I see." Lou Ellen answered, "As dumb as ever Will. See ya tonight for dinner!"

"Bye Will." Cecil told Will. Will was staring at them like an idiot.

"Hello Will?" Nico asked, "Sunshine? You there?"

Will still had a frozen expression on his face. Nico did something overkill. He pushed the ice cream cone Will was holding into his face while sticking his tongue out.

"AHH!" Will shouted while wiping off the ice cream on his face, "What was that for Nico?"

"You weren't responding to me calling you." Nico told Will.

"Sorry." Will answered, "I just have a lot on my mind about what my friend Lou said."

"Don't worry about it Will." Nico told him, "It isn't like the world would be over."

"Oh gods, the world is over!" Will shouted. Nico pushed Will's ice cream in his face again while sticking his tongue out in amusement.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that. If you liked it, please fav, follow, and/or review. Ty!**


	8. Chapter 8: Friends

**Thank you YTheFukNot, LadyBugLover16, and theonewhoisBEST for your reviews.**

 **For you theonewhoisBEST, I have been through a crap ton of stuff in my life, period. And thank you for asking. I wonder when I'll be a Will Solace. Right now, I'm a Nico Di Angelo untransformed. Actually... not a Will Solace... I been him long enough.**

 **For YTheFukNot, I'm glad you find it cute, like how I find a particular friend of mine the most cutest thing in the world. Sometimes... my friend tends to be a big idiot and it makes me angry... but I can't get angry about it all the time. So... I guess I'm coping with it.**

 **I found this definition of Nico online in the urban dictionary (WHICH MEANS I DON'T OWN THIS DEFINITION!):** _ **An amazingly sexy, funny, exciting, ambitious, sweet guy. He is a bit of a hard egg to crack, but once he feels close to you, he will open up and allow you to feel his warm heart instantly. He is very loyal and generous. He would do anything for those he loves. If you meet a Nico, consider yourself very lucky because he is a keeper.**_

 **Will Solace, I think I know why Nico was difficult for you to crack. And how lucky you are to have Nico as your best friend now. How lucky can these two get? Find out after my message.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Or pics. I only own the experience that I write this with... which means I don't own anything. Lol.**

 **After reading this, if you liked it a lot, please fav, follow, and/or review. This is the sort of thing that keeps me going.**

 **Word of the chapter: Novaturient: This is when someone strongly feels to find change in another person's life, behavior, or situation.**

 **Btw... these words I found on pintrest, I do not own them.**

 **Because I got more reviews than usual, I'll try to make this chapter longer.**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Plot starts to develop here for real.**

 **Warning, from this chapter and on, you may read some... exciting stuff. Just a heads up so you won't be surprised.**

 **Melancholy Freak :P**

* * *

"Trust me, the world is not over." Nico told Will.

"The world is over!" Will kept on repeating. They were eating at the pavilion at the Hades' table.

"Hazel, please." Nico simply spoke.

"The world is not over." Hazel copied.

"Thank you!" Nico answered, "See, the world isn't over! Oh, by the way, you still have some ice cream smears on your face, let me wipe it off your face."

"The world is over!" Will repeated. Nico put his hand on his face.

"Don't be an idiot." Nico told Will.

"The world is over!" Will repeated again. Nico was taking deep breaths.

"Did he eat something that made him like that?" Hazel asked.

"I think it might have been the ice cream, but I shared it with him." Nico answered, "Although I only took like a few licks. Will ate the whole thing."

"This is something the Stolls would do." Hazel pointed out, "If I am not wrong about them... they may have done something to that ice cream, a curse or something. Oh!"

"What is it Hazel?" Nico asked.

"We need to figure out which cabin has that sort of ability to make Will speak those words!" Hazel explained, "Then we can track down who did that!"

"This is something that Annabeth would have said." Nico replied. They laughed. Then, it hit Nico hard in the face.

"I know which cabin did it." Nico answered.

"Which one?" Hazel asked.

"The Apollo cabin." Nico replied. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Frank overheard.

"Looks like you guys are in a bit of a dilemma here." Annabeth commented.

"We are." Nico answered, "Someone cursed the ice cream I was eating with Will. Since Will ate like ninety-five percent of it, he got the full effect of the curse. We suspect someone from the Apollo cabin did it although we don't know who."

"Here's the thing Nico." Annabeth answered, "Why on earth would the Apollo cabin curse their head counsellor Will? Unless it was meant for someone else."

 _Unless it was meant for someone else_ Nico thought. Nico already knew the answer to that. That ice cream was meant to curse him. His heart dropped.

"Someone get someone from the Apollo cabin over here right now!" Annabeth ordered. No one moved. Annabeth looked at Piper who nodded. Nico thought Piper was going to go fetch someone until he heard her talk.

"One of you idiots get someone from the Apollo cabin over here right now!" Piper repeated with charmspeak. Frank quickly moved.

"Yes ma'am!" Frank spoke almost immediately and ran off. Annabeth smiled at Piper. Nico swore that they knew how to communicate using only looks. Frank came back very soon with Kayla.

"Holy shit!" Kayla shouted, "What the hell has happened to Will?"

"He ate a cursed ice cream." Nico told Kayla, "We had nothing to do with it."

"Oh..." Kayla answered.

"We suspect that someone from the Apollo cabin cursed the ice cream Will ate earlier." Annabeth explained.

"Oh lol, that's not me, I'm the worst at poetry." Kayla answered, "I think I know who did it."

"Who?" everyone shouted at the same time.

"My brother, Austin." Kayla explained, "You see... he got jealous after seeing Nico and Will together. He doesn't understand preferences and just thinks it wrong sometimes. Because I'm usually with him, I overheard that he helped the Stolls curse an ice cream that Will and Nico ordered. The Stolls thought it was a joke, but Austin, he is really good with his curses and I don't want to get on that side of him. He just holds a lot of jealousy for Will and Nico, that's all."

"Are you able to heal him?" Nico asked.

"Austin has quite the tongue." Kayla answered, "I don't think it will wear off for a week! Unless... I get Austin over, that's it. I'll be right back."

Kayla runs back to the Apollo table. Suddenly, there is a huge commotion going on at the Apollo table. The moment Nico takes a glimpse of what he hears in, he turns red. Because they were talking about Will and himself.

"Well, it isn't my fault that you don't understand their preferences!" Kayla shouted, "Look at our father! He has liked boys before too! What do you have to say about that?"

Austin shut up.

"If you don't fix Will right away, I swear, I won't be your partner for any exercises for Harley's games!" Kayla shouted. Nico actually liked Kayla's personality. She fought for him and didn't regard of his sexual orientation. He watched as Austin walked over and muttered a few words into Will's ears. Will snapped out of it. He looked at Austin and knew exactly what was going on. Will took a few deep breaths.

"For cursing my tongue... and attempting to curse Nico's, you will wash the floors of the Apollo cabin for a week for your punishment." Will told Austin, "And, if you attempt to do it again, I will make sure you volunteer to clean the Big House for a month. If you apologize, I will... reduce your punishment."

"I'm sorry Will and Nico." Austin answered, "You two make the cutest couple."

Nico wanted to slap Austin.

"We... aren't... a... couple!" Nico growled.

"You infuriated my best friend!" Will shouted, "That's it, go to the cabin and start cleaning!"

Will winked at Nico. They just couldn't stop looking at each other in the eyes.

"Excuse us." Nico decided and dragged Will outside by his hand who blushed. Nico wasn't really that hungry, and Will had already ate all his dinner from being cursed.

They walked until they arrived at the Hades cabin. They sat together on a sofa.

"Jeez Will." Nico muttered, "I thought you were just being your usual annoying self and I felt like I was going to murder you for repeating the same thing over and over, but you were cursed because of me! You know how much that worries me?"

"Jeez Nico." Will replied, "Who thought we would switch roles when I am usually the one who worries about you?"

"Shut up Solace!" Nico shouted in a I get it voice.

"You know..." Will began and holds Nico's hands, "Even though I am best friends with Lou Ellen and Cecil... I don't feel like I can trust them with everything in my life. But when it comes to you, I feel like I can tell you everything. I like how I can feel so secure around you."

"Me too." Nico answers, "I like having you as my friend."

"Wanna take it up another level?" Will dare asked. Nico rolled his eyes.

"We already did." Nico answered and their lips crashed together full of warmth and love, locking. One of their hands were holding each other's heads fiddling the smooth curls of hair. They embraced each other, unwilling to let go. They looked at each other in the eye intensely full of love.

"I love you so much Nico." Will speaks while they kissed. Nico smiles and returns it.

"I love you too Will." Nico replies full of emotion. They continue with this for an hour while complementing each other.

 _You are so beautiful, did you know that Nico?_

 _Shut up Will, have you looked at yourself? You are like the sunshine that I want to look at everyday!_

 _You are like an angel and are as beautiful as one Nico._

 _I'll always be your dork Will._

They continued and started to kiss each other more furiously. They were just enjoying the moment so much to notice anything around them. Hazel saw what was happening when she opened the door, but she decided to not interfere and simply walked away.

They started to slow down and realized they were shirtless.

"Nico, has anyone told you that you are hot?" Will asked and put his hand on Nico's abs.

"Will, has anyone told you that you are cute?" Nico answered and put his hand on Will's abs.

They continued to touch each other and kiss each other and ended up sleeping with each other. Will had to go back to his cabin to get his sleepover bag so they could stay together. Nico and Will didn't want the night to end. Hazel on the other hand decided to go upstairs to sleep so she wouldn't bother Nico as she respected Nico's privacy.

In the night, sure, there were some gasps and moans from each other and screaming, but it only made the two closer together. Of course, Hazel heard it, but she was happy for Nico. Very happy for Nico.

By the time it was morning, Nico and Will were completely comfortable with each other. They were an item, and they didn't want it to end, ever.

* * *

 **For this scene, I tried my best to not put too much detail as this is rated T. Otherwise, I would and rate it M.** **If you liked it, please fav, follow, and/or review. Ty!**


	9. Chapter 9: Downhill

**Thank you** **Skyeisneverthelimit for your amazing review.**

 **About your M comment. I honestly do not write explicit stories. I just can't. I have never experienced it in my life and I don't think I will. So... we'll leave it as far as gasps and moans, just cause I think I have the abilities to show that they love each other so much to not need to write over the line.**

 **Just so you all know, they are an item, not officially. Watch what happens next.**

 **Confession: If I hadn't gotten a review today, I wouldn't have released this chapter. Just so you know, which is why if you like this story, please fav, follow, and/or review.**

 **Just so you all know, people who breath in pure oxygen had a better memory than those who breathed in normal air which contains about 70% of nitrogen and around 30% oxygen. Fresh air on the other hand (like... forest air) has a lot more than 30%. Which is why adults keep telling teenagers to go get more fresh air. So, after reading this, if you live in a place where you aren't freezing your butt off, go outside to just take a breather, or open the window. And this chapter is about the two of them doing just that.**

 **Word of the chapter: Liberosis: To care less about things**

 **Melancholy Freak :p**

* * *

Nico woke up to find the person he loved. He looked so beautiful while he was sleeping. Nico leaned over at Will's lips who put his two hands around Nico's neck and they kissed. Nico was sort of freaked out that Will was pretending to sleep, but he was glad he woke up.

"How was your morning, Sunshine?" Will asked Nico.

"As good as yours." Nico replied.

"Hey..." Will started, "You need a better nickname. How about I call you... Neeks? A nerd and a geek hybrid."

Nico liked it.

"Only if we are alone." Nico answered, "It sounds weird for you to call me that in the public open."

Will looked a bit disappointed, but to be with Nico was all that mattered to him.

"Nico, I love you." Will told Nico.

"I love you too." Nico replied. They were rolling around the bed while holding each other. At the same time, they were blushing furiously with each other. Nico heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Hazel.

"Morning." Hazel yawned then looked at Nico and Will, "Did you have a good sleep Nico?"

Nico only realized that when he was making out with Will, Hazel had heard their entire making out from upstairs.

"You heard us making sex!" Nico spoke dangerously.

"Mhm." Hazel answered, "Why are you alarmed? As long as you are happy, I don't care what you do. Which means I'm happy for you too!"

"How does this look?" Will asked and kissed Nico seductively and dramatically and enjoyably. Hazel rolled her eyes when Will kissed Nico who let out a gasp.

"Stop it Will!" Nico answered sweetly. Will chuckled brightly.

"Are you two an item now?" Hazel asked.

"Most definitely." Will answered, "But I don't think Nico is ready for it to be public, so we'll just date in secrecy for now."

Hazel nodded while smiling.

"I know this really amazing trail in camp that we can walk through today!" Hazel explained, "This is my Frank-free day and I just want to spent a bit more time with you Nico. Will can come along."

"I would love that..." Will answered, "Nico, what about you?"

Nico smiled.

"Why not Sunshine." Nico replied. There was a knock at the door. Hazel went to open it.

"Hello Piper." Hazel greeted.

"Hello Hazel!" Piper answered excitedly. She looked to her right and saw Will and Nico together.

"Oh my gods!" Piper shouted, "Jason's right! You two are an item!"

"We only started last night." Nico answered. Will turned red from the thoughts of feeling all of Nico.

"Oh congratulations!" Piper answered, "When are you announcing it?"

"Not soon, that's for sure." Will replied, "According to Nico at least and I respect that."

Piper nodded.

"How would you like to have a Jason-free day?" Hazel asked, "You can join us in our hike on this beautiful trail that I found."

"That would be wonderful!" Piper replied, "I'll be back soon!"

Piper ran to her cabin. Hazel closed the doors and went upstairs.

"Nico, I'm going to change and you two should too!" Hazel called from upstairs.

"Okay." Nico answered. Will was looking in Nico's drawers.

"You must really like the color black." Will told Nico. Nico nodded.

"It is so different than my drawers." Will explained, "We are all about colors."

"I don't see you wearing a color." Nico answered. It was true. Will was only wearing a white t-shirt and was in his pink boxers. So was Nico, but in a black t-shirt and in black boxers.

Piper returned. Clothes were flung at Will and Nico.

"Wear those." Piper instructed, "No one but Hazel and I will see you in that."

Will put on the beautiful light blue stripped collared shirt Piper gave him without buttoning it. Then he put on an amazingly comfortable pair of blue jeans. Nico watched him as he did that and thought Will looked sexy.

Nico put on a dull pink stripped collared shirt Piper gave him without buttoning it and put on black jeans. Will thought Nico looked so beautiful in his pink shirt. Nico looked very hesitant with his pink shirt on.

"You should get rid of that black t-shirt Nico." Piper answered and threw Nico a white t-shirt, "Try that."

Nico took his outer shirt off and then his t-shirt, revealing a beautiful pale body with some pecs and abs. Will thought Nico looked sexy even though Nico insisted that he was bony throughout the night.

"Better?" Nico asked. Will put his arm around Nico.

"You will always look beautiful to me no matter what you wear." Will told Nico.

"You will always be annoying and I love you for that." Nico told Will and they kissed again which sent Piper into hysterics.

"Aww, that is so cute!" Piper gushed, "You two make the perfect couple!"

The stairs make a sound once again and Hazel reappeared.

"Piper... oh gods!" Hazel spoke sounding stunned. Piper was wearing a white t-shirt inside and wore a blue sweater without zipping it up along with a pink skirt and simple boots. Her attire was very trendy, proper, yet casual at the same time.

"I know!" Piper answered excitedly, "You look very good yourself!"

"Oh please." Hazel answered looked at herself. She wore a girl's dark blue polo shirt and a black skirt which was a lot bigger than Piper's. She had black socks on with brown hiking shoes.

The moment she looked at Nico and Will, she thought they were the most beautiful couple that she had ever seen.

"You two look so cute together, especially after Piper told you two what to wear!" Hazel complimented. Nico was very flattered in Piper's style and Hazel's comment.

"Are we ready to hike?" Hazel asked. Everyone nodded. They escaped the cabin and dropped by the Big House to get supplies then the empty food pavilion to collect some durable food for hiking. Nico and Will had a bit of trouble finding some boots, but with Piper's help, she found them boots that made them look casual yet sexy.

They walked in the fields of the camp happily.

"This trail is not a common trail." Hazel explained, "But it shows us the ups and downs of Camp Half-Blood. I'm surprised to say that I found this trail in the first place. Plus, it is very open and has picnic tables evenly disbursed around camp."

Nico and Will nodded. They were holding hands as they hiked and did not have any intention of letting go. The atmosphere of the hike is light and happy as Nico and Will were looking at each other smiling innocently at each other.

"So Nico," Hazel starts asking, "When did you realize that you loved Will Solace?"

"The moment I saw him." Nico answered.

"And you Will?" Hazel asked.

"Same." Will replied.

"It means it is love at first sight... although you two didn't really get along with each other in the beginning." Piper commented, "But that just makes your love story more interesting, doesn't it?"

Nico and Will nodded. They weren't in the mood to argue. They were just trying to enjoy the walk and being in the presence of each other.

"Neeks?" Will spoke.

"Mm?" Nico answered.

"We should do this more often." Will answered. Nico nodded smiling. Hazel was happy to see that Nico was happy. She thought that Nico was extremely adorable when he was happy. As if Nico took a trip to the past back when he obsessed with Mythomagic, how he was happy too back then.

"You are a dork." Nico told Will.

"You too. But you are the first dork!" Will answered.

"Only your dork." Nico replied smiling.

"I'm yours Nico." Will told Nico who pecked him on the cheek. They felt so happy. The fresh air was working most likely. Piper and Hazel lightly laughed and quietly talked between each other while Will and Nico joked about each other.

They arrived at a picnic table and stopped to rest.

"Crackers, anyone?" Hazel asked, "They don't have salt in them."

"Ooh!" Piper squealed, "I'll take one! Thank you Hazel!"

"No salt?" Will asked, "I'll take one! Thanks!"

"What's the big deal in crackers having no salt?" Nico asked.

"Hem-hem." Will pretended to interrupt everyone, "Allow me to explain. You see, salt dehydrates your throat. And since we are hiking, we should drink water to help hydrate ourselves. We don't want to dehydrate ourselves faster, because if you are dehydrated, you will get black outs and most likely faint and you might die. So Nico, for your well being and your doctor, you should have unsalted crackers."

"You are a dork." Nico answered while thanking Hazel for a cracker.

"Only yours Neeks." Will replied while pulling out his water bottle, "You know Nico, after what I said... you should hydrate yourself right now."

Piper and Hazel were already drinking a lot of water. Nico rolled his eyes.

"I love you for being smart and being an idiot at the same time." Nico told Will.

"That's impossible!" Will replied, "How does one be smart and dumb at the same time?"

"Only you." Nico teased. Will kissed Nico on the lips while looking at his eyes ferociously. Nico went into hysterics which amused Will. Their light playful attitudes were starting to make Nico softer and a generally more open person.

They talked for a little while more and then Hazel announced that they were going to keep going. So they packed their snacks and continued to hike. By this point, they were high up on the hills where they could see the entire camp.

"It's beautiful." Will breathed, "Of course, not as beautiful as you are Nico."

"Stop Will!" Nico answered happily, "You flatter me. You are the definition of beautiful."

Will turned around to kiss Nico again. They were smiling. Nico nudged Will who jumped in surprise. The exact nudge make Will move around a little and tripped him, making Will fall backwards down the hill. Nico tried to grab Will but the way Will moved made it impossible for him to do that. Nico could only helplessly watch as his lover rolled down the hills. He ran after Will involuntary.

"Will!" Nico shouted, "Are you okay?"

Will didn't respond. He was out with the light. Nico felt a huge guilt wash over him. A similar experience happened to him. One time, he wanted to go on a quest with his older sister Bianca just to protect her, but he wasn't able to. She died fighting the automaton and Nico felt her loss. He wished he was there to protect her. Then, it only occurred to Nico that he could have shadow travelled to where Will was falling and catch him. It made him so angry at himself that he vanished under his own shadow taking Will with him, leaving behind nothing but tears.

* * *

 **How was that? If you liked it, please fav, follow, and/or review. Thank you for reading again!**


	10. Chapter 10: Isolation

**Thank you YTheFukNot, DatGuyWhoLovesBooks, and theonewhoisBEST for all your reviews!**

 **For theonewhoisBEST's comment, I try.**

 **Because I am so happy to see so many reviews, I decided to update ASAP. Please keep those awesome reviews, favs, and follows up!**

 **To be honest... if I didn't get any reviews, I would have stayed in a melancholic state for the rest of the day... like everyday. Writing this sort of helps me get things off my mind. Btw... each chapter reflects a certain mood I feel at the moment, so try guessing?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or pictures.**

 **Word of the chapter: Ephemeral: Lasting for a short time**

 **Just a note, these words of the chapter are not found inside the actual writing! It is used to foreshadow what is going to happen in the chapter you find the words in.**

 **Melancholy Freak :P**

* * *

Kayla shrieked in horror as Nico and Will appeared in front of her eyes. They were in the Apollo cabin.

"What is happening?" Kayla asked Nico. She then only realized that Nico was crying, holding an unconscious Will. He was crying so hard and felt so melancholic that he forgot everything that happened between them and felt completely empty inside. Nico regretted to not save Will immediately.

"Nico?" Kayla asked but only found Will in front of her. She quickly took Will to the infirmary.

In a blur, Will was saved, but had broken bones everywhere in his body except for his beautiful face. Kayla was glad that he was alive at all. At least he didn't get scars or anything like that. He laid on the infirmary bed unconscious. The infirmary doors bursted open with a very worried Lou Ellen and a concerned Cecil.

* * *

Nico sat high up in a tree near the lake crying from his mistakes. He reviewed everything that he experienced with Will as he was crying like crazy. It was all his fault that Will was getting harmed from the past few days. It was all his fault and he would never forgive himself for hurting Will. He came to the conclusion that he should just get out of Will's way for the better.

He slept up high in the tree during the nighttime without returning to his cabin, unaware of the consequences that he would have to face. Nico was oblivious to the world around him now and just tried not to worry about anything anymore. His emotions died hard.

* * *

Whether Hazel and Piper liked it or not, they were not going to get a boyfriend free day. Not after what just happened to Will Solace and Nico shadow travelling. They arrived at Jason's door in the evening because the trail was huge.

"Nico what?" Jason shouted.

"He shadowed traveled away from our hike after Will got severely injured from falling down a hill." Piper explained.

"I gotta tell Percy and Frank about this!" Jason shouted in worry, "Have you two found Nico and Will yet?"

"We are suspecting that they are in the infirmary." Hazel told Jason. He nodded. He got out of his cabin and they went to the Poseidon cabin.

There was giggling inside.

"Percy, Annabeth!" Jason shouted while knocking at the door, "Nico and Will are at the infirmary!"

"What?" Percy shouted.

"Give us like... five minutes!" Annabeth shouted. There was more giggling inside.

"Ok!" Jason shouted back, "I won't disturb your private whatever you are doing inside!"

"Shut up Grace." Percy shouted from inside.

"Let's go get Frank." Jason told the two.

"I will get Frank myself." Hazel told Jason and Piper, "You two can do whatever you want. Just don't overdo yourselves."

As soon as Hazel left, Jason gave Piper a kiss. Piper frowned.

"This is not the time to make out with me." Piper told Jason.

"I was only joking!" Jason answered.

"I never know when you are!" Piper protested, "Jason, you are like totally cool with fighting and you are plenty of smart. But when it comes to something like this, you just have to make an inappropriate joke!"

"Hey, I can't help myself!" Jason told Piper. Piper rolled her eyes.

Hazel returned with Frank.

"So, what's going on here?" Frank asked.

"We are waiting for Percy and Annabeth." Piper explained. Percy and Annabeth finally came out of the Poseidon cabin. Something was odd. They looked at Percy and Annabeth's clothes and found them... on the wrong person. Annabeth was wearing Percy's blue hoodie and Percy was wearing Annabeth's girl clothes.

"Oh my." Piper muttered.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked. Piper looked at Hazel, Jason, and Frank. They immediately understood.

"Nothing." Hazel replied, "Let's go!"

They ran to the infirmary located at the Apollo cabin. They met Kayla at the reception.

"Hello, which patient are you looking for?" Kayla asked.

"Nico Di Angelo!" Jason shouted excitedly.

"Let's see." Kayla muttered and checked her papers, "Nico Di Angelo checked out a couple days ago."

She looked at their worried expressions and laughed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I blame it on my father." Kayla replied, "Nico isn't actually in the infirmary."

"Stupid Grace." Hazel replied, "You clearly don't know who got hurt. We are looking for Will Solace."

Kayla nodded and led them through the hallways. They turned a left, then a right. Two rights, then a left. They took the stairs up and turned a right. Then a left. Kayla knocked on the door on the right then turned it open.

Before them was Will Solace, completely bandaged up, completely unconscious. Sitting beside him were Lou Ellen and Cecil.

"Did you guys do this?" Lou Ellen shouted.

"How unforgiveable!" Cecil added.

"Look, we aren't the ones that did this." Hazel told them, "It was purely an accident that he ended like this."

They sat beside Will Solace for an hour. At the end of the hour, they were going to leave until Will regained consciousness. It was midnight.

"Will!" Lou Ellen and Cecil shouted. The six of them watched curiously as Will woke up.

"How long was I out for?" Will muttered.

"Twelve hours." Hazel informed him.

"That's a long time!" Will muttered in surprise. His melodious voice hurted.

"Will, you shouldn't talk when you are hurt!" Lou Ellen replied in sympathy. Will was her best friend after all.

Will scanned his group of friends and found disappointment.

"Where's Nico?" Will asked.

"Actually... we were asking ourselves the same question..." Hazel answered, "We thought he would be here beside you."

"He isn't." Will sighed in disappointment.

"Isn't he your boyfriend?" Lou Ellen asked. Will nodded.

"He was crying severely when you fell down the hill." Hazel explained.

"That Neeks..." Will muttered, "He shouldn't have worried so much about me. I'm worrying about him more than myself actually. I am a bit disappointed that he isn't here."

"Neeks?" Jason asked.

"That's one of the names I call Nico." Will told Jason while blushing. Will felt an ocean of sadness wipe him like last time. He started to cry.

"If he loved me." Will cried, "He would have sat here beside me. I'm starting to doubt Neeks!"

"Don't doubt him." Hazel told Will, "You know that your severe injury has greatly impacted him, right?"

Will nodded. But none of that made sense. Will longed to see Nico more than anything and was already missing his comforting presence.

"Do me a favor." Will muttered, "All of you!"

"What?" everyone shouted.

"Find Nico NOW!" Will ordered. At once, everyone left the room. There was some pushing and shoving.

"I'm going to find Nico first!" Jason shouted as he pushed through everyone like butter with his big build.

"You are dreaming Grace!" Hazel replied. The chatter disappeared soon as they got through the door.

At this point... Will felt completely lonely for once. He understood what Nico was personally going through. As if... Nico was all his brothers and sisters that disappeared on them. It reminded Will of the problems he went through, but his mother always comforted him, so that was different. Will heard the camp wake up like wildfire. He heard Nico's name through the shouting.

The first place Jason checked was the Hades cabin.

"Nico? You there?" Jason asked. The six of them bursted in the Hades' cabin and searched everywhere for Nico. He wasn't there. The rest of the camp were busy looking at other places like the archery field, the pavilion, the Big House, the Amphitheater, the Volleyball court, the Strawberry fields, the lake, the woods, the armory, the Pegasus stables, the Athena Pathenos, Thalia's tree... but Nico was nowhere to be found.

When the campers arrived at the lake, Nico noticed them up high in the trees. They had rudely woken up his sleep. But the most surprising thing of all, they were calling his name. He thought it was a joke and shut their voices out of his head. Nico sighed as he put a small red little fruit in his mouth.

By the next midnight, the six of them returned to Will's hospital room.

"Did you find him?" Will asked. They shook their heads. Will sighed in disappointment.

"Maybe he left camp." Will told them, "Maybe he doesn't like me anymore. After all the care I give him and the care he gave back... I thought we were going somewhere."

"Don't say that Will." Piper reassured him, "I'm sure he'll come by soon."

"Nico was not at the cabin at all today." Hazel informed them, "I'm starting to suspect that he has gone."

Will sighed, "Isn't he at the lake?"

They all looked at each other. They quickly scrambled out of the room.

* * *

At the end of the week, all of Will's bones healed and was disappointed to find out that they weren't able to find Nico. What had Neeks done this time? Will sighed as he checked out of the infirmary himself and walked at the path of the lake. Will was able to feel Nico's presence nearby. Suddenly, his presence was getting further away. Will walked backwards and his presence felt very close. He looked all around him, but he couldn't see Nico. Will felt the worst feeling in his throat as he looked up at the very tree Nico was sitting on, completely drained from sleeping and hunger.

"Nico!" Will shouted. There was no response. Nico fell off the tree from a strong blow from the wind. Will ran forward to catch Nico who landed on him.

Will felt a ton of weight from the small boy. He held him up and couldn't find Nico breathing. Did Nico commit suicide?

Will found himself unable to control his breathing. He found himself hyperventilating and his body went numb. His body shook so violently that he was unable to control it. Will burst into tears as he wasn't able to accept that Nico had died.

* * *

 **How did you think about that? I gave you a tiny hint to what had happened earlier in this chapter. If you liked, please fav, follow, and/or review. Thanks for keeping up with this fanfiction!**


	11. Chapter 11: Scared

**Thank you** **YTheFukNot for your review. Yes, you are right about that. My answer is on the bottom of this chapter.**

 **Word of the chapter: Bombinate: Buzzing or humming sound**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of pics.**

 **Melancholy Freak :P**

* * *

Will, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Kayla, Lou Ellen, and Cecil were standing behind Nico's casket in the stands of a chapel. It has been a couple days since Nico died. Reyna was at the funeral because of emergency summons.

Will was sobbing violently.

"I should have never called him Death Boy!" Will sobbed, "Cause he's dead!"

"Get a grip on yourself!" Kayla scolded Will, "This isn't the time to make jokes!"

Will nodded. He went to the front of the chapel to make a speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Will announced while sobbing, "Welcome to Nico di Angelo's... funeral... WAH! Nico has been my lover, boyfriend, and just every good thing you can say about him. He is my dork and only my dork... and he has lived with nothing but depression which he didn't deserve. I wish my love a goodbye to the Underworld."

Will kept talking about his moments with Nico, how they smiled and laughed about each other. How they were playing with each other's hair and blushing at each other. They had good times. Will then excused himself and walked over to the cold body of Nico di Angelo and started to hum a tune that his mother would hum to him. Will hummed like never before as if it was his last moment of his life. It sounded very melodious and everyone watched in respect and awe at Will Solace's hidden voice. As Will Solace arrived at the recapitulation of the piece he was humming, he was suddenly interrupted by a coughing noise in front of him.

Will immediately jumped. Nico di Angelo was coughing violently and then six pomegranate seeds flew out of his mouth all over Will Solace. Nico woke up and looked around him. He blinked for a few moments until he realized what was going on. He then looked at Will whose face was completely drenched in tears.

"What's going on here?" Nico asked innocently. Will only noticed that the red seeds that was spit on him were pomegranate seeds. Will felt his anger rush to his head fast.

"NICO!" Will shouted, "HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME CRY AN OCEAN OF TEARS!"

"Tears?" Nico asked amused, "Solace, can you explain to me why I'm in a casket? Surely you didn't think I died."

"Your heart wasn't beating!" Will shouted back. Everyone ran up to Nico.

"How dare you di Angelo!" Jason shouted and gave Nico a crushing hug, "You scared the crap out of ALL of us!"

"You made me come all the way from Camp Jupiter to here." Reyna told Nico, "Because I heard you died!"

"I can't believe you played such a dirty joke on us!" Percy scolded Nico.

"Figures." Annabeth replied, "I guess Nico just got angry at you all and just couldn't take it. He wanted to guilt you all."

Piper nodded.

"Note..." Hazel told them, "I was sure that my brother isn't that weak to die. Plus, I didn't feel like Nico's spirit left the earth. You all had to insist that he died."

"Nico, NEVER AGAIN... will you do that!" Will scolded Nico.

"Weren't you in your bandages?" Nico asked Will.

"You idiot! You have been out for a week!" Will scolded Nico.

"Cause you falling down the hill was my fault!" Nico countered, "You know how bad I felt? I felt like I wouldn't be able to look at you in the face ever again!"

"Shut up!" Will told Nico and kissed him. Nico let Will embrace him and found his arms wrap around Will Solace.

"Your lips are cold." Will complained smiling while crying. His tears got into his mouth.

"Your lips are salty." Nico muttered while kissing Will. Everyone watched intensely as Will and Nico kissed like they never did before.

"Don't ever blame yourself for my injuries." Will scolded Nico, "It isn't your fault and things happen."

"I can't just... stand beside you and do nothing when you just decided to fall." Nico told Will while snatching another kiss from him.

"Stop." Will told Nico while kissing him, "Forget about that. The important thing is that I love you."

"I love you too." Nico answered and kissed him again.

"Promise me one thing Nico." Will told Nico.

"What?" Nico asked as he kissed Will on the lips. Will smiled.

"Do not scare me like that ever again." Will told Nico, "Or else I'll break."

"I'll try." Nico answered while kissing Will again, "But I cannot guarantee that."

Will smiled and kissed Nico again. Meanwhile, their hands were going under each other's t-shirts touching each other's smooth muscular bodies. They were enjoying it so much that they didn't notice Percy's baffled expression, Annabeth's smirk at Percy, Jason's horny face, Piper's oh I see what's going on look, Frank's confused expression, Hazel's happy face for Nico, Reyna's rolling eyes, Lou Ellen's surprised look, and Cecil's weird face.

They only noticed their expressions when the kissing climax dropped.

Nico turned red immediately. Will too.

"Can we not kiss?" Nico asked the lot.

"Nico, that was totally hot!" Jason answered, "You are a natural at this! You kissing Will is completely priceless and way more realistic than the movies!"

"Um... yay?" Percy answered. He was speechless as he obviously has a seaweed brain.

"You are such a dolt." Annabeth told Percy.

"That kissing is probably done way better than Ares and Aphrodite." Piper commented.

"So emotional!" Reyna teared.

"It looks so happy." Hazel commented.

"Stop!" Nico shouted at them, "My face is flushing! I don't need to hear that about us kissing!"

Will swore the temperature dropped twenty degrees. It meant a very bad sign coming out of Nico.

"Bah." Nico answered, "I'm tired and need to sleep alone."

Nico vanished under the shadows.

"That shadow travelling bastard." Will muttered, "Doesn't listen, does he?"

"Well..." Hazel muttered, "You can't blame him for that. He has always been alone and found enjoyment in that and after you guys made up, he needs some alone time as he knows that you will occupy most of his life."

Will nodded. He wondered what he should get Nico to cheer him up. It would be his first gift to him.

* * *

 **Sorry for the... small chapter. I had absolutely no motivation so it was a bit short. Nico did not die. He ate pomegranate seeds that created an illusion of his death. If you liked it, please fav, follow, and/or review.**


End file.
